


Drabble: Touching Toes

by sparrow2000



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: Xander thinks about love.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fandom Snowflake Challenge





	Drabble: Touching Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snowflake Challenge 2021  
> Warnings: Angst  
> Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy et al, own everything. I own nothing.  
> Comments and feedback are cuddled and called George

Xander’s a big boy now.

Just turned seven.

Brave enough to wander the house in the small hours.

Smart enough to tiptoe while he’s doing it.

His parents’ door is open, the night-light on.

His dad’s snoring. His mom is sprawled alongside.

The quilt, shiny blue, is pulled up high. Their feet poke out the bottom.

Naked.

Little toe right touches little toe left.

Skin brushing against skin.

Accidently intimate. Unconsciously trusting.

Xander stares.

He wonders if this is what love looks like when the shouting stops.

When their toes touch, maybe, just maybe, that’s when they love him too.


End file.
